Married to an idiot
by Cute-love13
Summary: Lucy Hearthfilia is getting married. But there's a problem she's 18, and what's worse is that she doesn't know who her future husband is. All she knows is his lastname "Dragneel". Read to find out. I know the summary is not the best but please read.
1. Chapter 1

Married to an idiot

"Authors note"

This is my first fanfic ever. I'm not so good at writing and I'll probably will have a lot of misspelling. I hope you like this story.（≧∇≦）

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters

HIRO MASHIMA DOES

PROLOGUE （＾ω＾）

My name is Lucy Heartfilia and today is my birthday, but also today I'm getting married. Most girls in my position would be happy, but not me.

Why am I not happy?

The answer is simple I'm 18 years old, I don't know who the guy that I'm going to marry is. I just hope it's not some old person.

I was actually expecting to get married before the age of 20. I just didn't think it would be the exact day of my 18th birthday.

My family is one of the most prestigious family in the country.

Otherwise than the Dragneel family(which is the family that I'm being married into). The only reason that I'm marrying into the Dragneel family is because my father wants to combine our family's. I'm surprised that the Dragneel family even agreed. The Dragneel's are really mysterious people. No one really knows who they really are. Which brings us back to the I don't know who I'm marrying part.

To be honest I am kinda happy that I'm getting married. My dad and I haven't been on good terms since my mom died. I just want to get away from my dad right now and enjoy my life. But no I can't do that anymore because I going to get married.

Mmmm now that I think about it. I wonder what kind of person my husband would be? Is going to be a nice or mean person? Is he handsome or ugly? Hey give me a break if I'm going to get married against my will my husband should at least be handsome. Whoever my husband will be I just hope that he is not selfish, arrogant, or a cruel person like my father, because I really was suffering a lot living with my father. I don't want my life to be the same with my husband.

Knock knock

" yes, who is it" I ask

"My lady it's time for the ceremony to begin"one of my maids says through the door.

"I'll be out in second"

I take one last look in the mirror. My hair is on a bun with curls coming out from the sides. My dress is a simple yet elegant. It's strapless, with flowers decorating my waist, from my waist down its puffy with flowers decorating the gown.

This is it. I open my door greet my maid and head to the carriage. As I get into the carriage I take one last look at my house.

"Goodbye" I whisper

So what do you think. I know it's pretty short but please bare with me the chapters will be getting longer as I get new ideas coming.

R&R

Cute-love13


	2. Chapter 2

" Authors note"

I know the prologue was way to short. I promise that this chapter is much more longer than the prologue.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own FAIRY TAIL or any of its characters HIRO MASHIMA DOES

CHAPTER ONE

Lucy's POV

As I walked out of the carriage I kept thinking who my husband to be is. I know his last name "Dragneel", but his first name or his age that I don't know.

All my father really told me is that I'm marrying the new head of the of the Dragneel family, and that I have to give birth to a baby boy. Yeah right like I can decide the gender of the baby.

Anyway, I'm about to find out who my husband is.

Natsu POV

Damn my old man. Why did he have to arrange my marriage without my consent. And leave me with some note saying that I'm the new head of the family and that I'm going to get married to some girl named Lucy Heartfilia. Whoever she is.

Well it's not like I can bail out of this situation now. Apparently the wedding is today.

"Virgo" I yelled

"Yes, master" She responded as she walked in the room.

"Get me a tuxedo fit for a wedding". I ordered

"What color would you like your tuxedo to be?"

"Just get me any color. Now hurry the wedding is in a few hours".

" Understood" she bowed and left the room in an instant.

' Time skip '(ﾟOﾟ)＼(- -;

When I finished changing, l suddenly thought of something.

"Why don't I bail out of the wedding on my way to the cathedral. "As soon as I finished that thought Virgo burst inside my room.

"Master, you just received another letter from your father."she said. I took the letter from her and read.

"Son, the reason why I didn't tell you about the wedding is because I know you'll try to bail out, but I also knew you'll try to leave before the wedding starts. So I ordered Virgo to make sure you go to the wedding." I groaned. So much for my plan.

If you tell an order to Virgo she'll do it until she completes it. She takes her job as a maid way to seriously.

" Virgo" I paused."get the carriage ready."

"Yes, master."

Lucy's POV

As I walked in the cathedral I could help but look through the crowd there weren't that many people. That's to be expected, because I just recently learned about the wedding. I didn't even got time to invite all of my friends.

I looked around and waved at some of my friends that were sitting in the front row. Levy, my best friend, waved back at me. I smiled at her. She got married 2 years ago and is about to give birth to her first baby. I was a bit jealous of her when I found out about her pregnancy. She got married out of choice not arranged, and her husband loves her. I myself couldn't really dream of something better than what Levy is living.

I was starting to get nervous. My palms were getting sweaty. I looked up. My eyes were wide. I couldn't believe my eyes. There stood my future husband. He had salmon colored hair, he was wearing a black tuxedo, with a red shirt, and a red tie. When he saw me his eyes lit up, and he smiled at me the most handsomest toothy smile that I have ever seen.

I instantly started to feel my cheeks warm up. When I arrived at the altar he took my hand in his.

"Hi." I almost fainted. I couldn't believe it. I'm going to marry the most handsomest man that I've ever seen in my life.

Natsu's POV

"Hi" I mentally slapped myself. Is that really all that I can say. Here stands the most beautiful girl that I've ever seen and all I can say is "hi".

The priest started saying things, like we're here today to reunite this two families and blah blah blah, because I stopped listening as soon as he said families.

And then we had to say our vows. Since I didn't know what to say for my vows I just said what the priest told me to say. The girl in front of me repeated the same thing, only this time she said her name instead of mine.

Then the priest started saying this other things that I of course didn't listen. We then put rings on our ring fingers. Funny, I don't remember bringing any rings. Maybe Virgo brought them because she had a box with her when we left.

"You may kiss the bride" as soon as the priest said that I reached down and gave her a peck in the in the lips. It felt so right when I kissed her i didn't want to ever separate from her, but unfortunately I had to. I smiled at her blushing face. We heard some people clapping in the background. I looked up and saw a pregnant blue haired girl clapping as if her life depended on it. Lucy Heartfilia has a beautiful smile that I swear I felt this tingly sensation in my stomach when I saw her smile.

We waked out of the cathedral had in had. I held my hand out at her so she could enter the carriage. I closed the door when she was in. I went to the other side of the carriage opened the door and went inside.

There was a but of an awkward silence, but was soon broken when she spoke.

"Hi, My name is Lucy Heartfilia and as of right now I'm your wife." She said.

"Pleased to meet you Mrs. Heartfilia, but I believe you are now Mrs. Dragneel. And like you already know my name is Natsu Dragneel." I said.

"I'm not trying to be rude, but how old are you." She asked in that sweet voice of hers.

"21" I said simply.

"I'm 18, and it so happens that today is my birthday."She responded.

"Well then, Happy Birthday." I said.

Again with the awkward silence. I was about to say something else when Virgo interrupted me.

"Master we've arrived at our destination." She said.

I got out went to the other side of the carriage opened the door and held my hand out to Lucy.

Lucy's POV

I grabbed Natsu's hand and stepped out of the carriage. I gasped when I saw his house. Let me rephrase that his castle was more like it. It was much more bigger that the Heartfilia mansion that I grew up in. It had three floors there was a stone path with bright pink cherry blossoms surrounding the stone path that led to a huge fountain.

Natsu led me inside his castle. I gasped. There was a two way stair case that led to the second floor. I looked up and saw a glass chandelier.

"I had Virgo set us a new room upstairs." He said.

"Us" I asked

"Yes, we are married now so it's only natural that we'll sleep in the same bed." He said. I simply nodded at him. He led me up stairs. We walked through endless hallways until we stopped in front of a brown door. He opened the door. I gasped once again. This house was simply too gorgeous.

There was a neatly made king size bed in the middle of the room. In one corner it had a fire place and at another a walk in closet. I walked to the window and noticed that this room was right in front of the large fountain.

Two large hands suddenly hugged me form behind.

"So what do you think of your new home." He said in my neck that send shivers down my spine.

"Your house is really gorgeous." I responded.

"You are gorgeous." He said. If I could see my my face right now I bet I'll have like 50 shades of ease right now. He turned me around and kissed me. This kiss was much more passionate that the one we we shared at the cathedral. Then a sudden roughy came to my mind. I totally forgot what happens at a wedding night. My face got more red at that thought. I felt Nastu chuckle under his breath.

"I see you just remembered what happens on a wedding night." He said. He kissed me again and again each time more passionate and breathless than the other. What happened next you guys already know.

So what do you think. I kept my promise on making this chapter longer, but I feel that it's still too short . If you want to suggest anything that I could add to this story please leave me a review.

R&R

Cute-Love13 (￣^￣)ゞ


	3. Chapter 3

"Authors note"

Thank you guys so much for giving me some AWSOME reviews.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own FAIRY TAIL or any of its characters HIRO MASHIMA DOES.

CHAPTER TWO

Lucy's POV

I woke up this morning feeling sore all over. I tried to get up, but something was preventing me. I turn around and see Natsu's arms wrapped protectively around me. I smiled at that. He had such a cute face right now, I didn't want to wake him up. I tried to break away from him, but he just wont let go. We got a hugger here. I heard a soft chuckle coming from his lips.

"Good morning beautiful" he said in his oh so sweet voice.

"Good morning to you too" I replied and smiled at him.

"You know you have a beautiful smile." I blushed.

"I've been told." He smiled at me.

"You want breakfast."he asked.I nodded.

"But first I need to take a bath." I stood up not before going back down again from embarrassment. I totally forgot that I was naked. He chuckled at me.

"There isn't anything that I haven't seen." This made be blush like 50 shades of red. He just chuckled at me again.

Knock knock

"I sorry to interrupt, but the bath Is ready." A voice came from the other side of the door.

"Ok thanks Virgo." Natsu said to the other person behind the door.

"Care to join me."he said. I blushed. He smirked at me. He stood up, and I turned away blushing more shades of red if that was even possible. Strong arms grabbed me from behind and carried me bridal style to the bathroom. Thank the heavens there was nobody on the hallways or I would have fainted of embarrassment. When we reached the bathroom he set me down. I gasped.

The bathroom was huge. There was a big gold colored bathtub on the right. A full body mirror the left of us. Of course there was also gold colored sink and the toilet. There was also a little book shelf to the left of us that holds other bathroom accessories.

Natsu grabbed my hand and led me to the big bathtub. I dipped my hand in the water it was just the right temperature. I could also smell a vanilla scent in the water. I went in and sighed. This feels so relaxing. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes.

"I gotta hand it to Virgo she really knows how to make a good bath."I snapped my eyes open, I didn't even notice Natsu enter the bathtub.

"Y-Yeah." Was all I could say.

Natsu's POV

Lucy is just too cute. I love how she smiles. I want to see more face expressions from her, I want to get to know her, and so many other things. But I'm afraid that will have to wait, because I'm the new head of the Dragneel Family, and that position requires a lot of work. I probably won't get to see Lucy that often, but what really worries me more is when she finds out who the Dragneel family really are. I really want to tell her, but I'm scared how she will react.

"Natsu"

"Huh"

"I said that the house is really lovely I would like to take a tour around it. That is if its ok with you."

"Yeah sure. I'll tell Virgo to take you on a tour"

"Huh. Why can't you take me."

"I really want to believe me, but right now I can't. "

"Okay." She whispered.

"Thank you for understanding. Now how about we have a second round ."

I might be scared how Lucy will react when she finds out who I really am, but for now I will enjoy our time together.

Lucy's POV

I can't believe he offered to have a second round, but I have to admit he is really good.

After the bath we both changed into our evening clothes. I'm wearing a pink blouse that shows my shoulders and a little bit of cleavage. With a white skirt that reaches just above my knees.

Natsu is wearing a tuxedo, because he has to go to a meeting to introduce himself as the new head of the family. I could have gone too, but for some reason he didn't want to let me go with him. I wonder why?

Knock knock

"Milady, may I come in."

"Go ahead."

The door opened and a women that looked around 20 years old came inside my room. She had pink short hair. Amazingly bright blue eyes, and she is wearing a maid uniform.

"My name is Virgo. I'm the head maid in this house."

"Nice to meet you Virgo, but you don't need to call me milady or any of sorts. Just call me Lucy."

"Alright. Would you like me call you princess instead."

"No no Lucy is just fine."

"Understood princess Lucy."

"No no it's just-."

"No princess Lucy is princess Lucy."

"Alright you can call me princess Lucy."I sighed.

"Alrighty then let's begin our tour."

Two hours later(･･;)

After the tour Virgo took me to the dinner room.

"Princess, you have some visitors." As soon as she said that Levy raced in and hugged me as much as her belly would allow her to.

"Lucy, how you been."

"I'm alright, but look at you you're so big."

Before Levy could answer Gajeel, Levy's husband came in.

"Levy how many times have told you not to be running around."

Levy pouted and put her hands on her waist." I don't know like a bazillion times." She said. I chuckled at her.

"Oh Levy your so childish."I said.

"My point exactly, but she won't listen."

"Gajeel let her be she's going to be a mother soon she'll eventually will mature."

"Look who's talking the woman that married the most stubborn man in the world."

"Wait you now Natsu."

"Of course I do. Our family works for his family. I gotta ask how did ya convince Natsu to marry you last I checked he didn't want to get married."

"Huh what do you mean by that."

"Wait you don't know. He rejected a lot of arranged marriages from his father I literally lost count."

"Really. I didn't know that." I say that with amusement in my tone. I can't help but feel happy that he only wanted me.

"I guess you really didn't know. Wait that can only be one thing. Your his m..." Gajeel didn't finish his sentence because Levy interrupted our conversation.

"Anyways, how you been Lucy. Is Natsu treating you alright?."

"Y-yeah he is, anyways what do you mean Ga..."

"He is that's good to hear. Lucy do you know we're the bathroom is I really have to go." Levy grabbed my arm and left the dinner room. I never got to find out what Gajeel wanted to say. But I do have to admit I am curious why did Nastu only accept me.

"Lucy."

"Huh"

"You know I myself was surprised to hear you were going to get married with Nastu,"

"Why is that?"

"Because like Gajeel said he rejected way to many marriages, but its good to hear that you no longer have to live with that cruel father of yours."

"Yeah I feel like something has been lifted of my shoulders."

"That's good. Anyway Lucy you think I'll forget about the most important question in history."

"What question?"

"Lucy you know very well what I'm talking about."

"I seriously don't know what you mean." I said honestly.

"Lucy?"

"Fine, he wasn't bad."

"Who wasn't bad."

We'll what do you think of this chapter. I know my chapters are really short but I try to make then as long as I can. Sorry for not updating for so long I I will try to update as soon as possible but no promises there. Oh and one more think feel free to suggest anything that you think I should or could add to my story.

R&R

CUTE-LOVE13

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*


End file.
